Destiny Malfoy
by Narutorocks1
Summary: Destiny is the sister of Draco Malfoy. She doesn't choose Slytherin house though. She chooses Gryffindor. Her father dispies her for choosing Gryffindor and choosing to be friends with "the guy with the scar", "a weasley", and a "mud- blood" as her father qoutes. This is Destiny's story in Harry Potter. It goes through all the books too! *Disclaimer* i do not own the series!
1. Mini Bio

Before I begin my first chapter, I want to let everyone know some things about my character.

List of things about my character:

Name: Destiny Marie Malfoy

Gender: Female

Year: 1991 (Same year as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc.)

Birthday: June 5, 1980, 5 minutes younger than her twin brother Draco

Family: Mother- Narcissa Malfoy, Father- Lucius Malfoy, Twin brother- Draco Malfoy

Ancestry: Pure- blood

Pet: brown owl named Magic

Appearance:

(Picture I box is what she looks like)

Eye color: grayish- blue

Hair: long, straight, pale, white blonde hair

At Hogwarts:

House: Gryffindor

BFFs (literally): Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

Best friends: Luna Lovegood (Later in the story!), Ginny Weasley (Latter in story!), and Draco Malfoy

Friends: Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, most Gryffindor's

Patronus: Squirrel

Interests: Charms, Quidditch (6th year she is a beater), reading, hanging out with her friends, going on adventures with her Bffs

Mini Bio of her life before and a little bit after she goes to Hogwarts:

Draco and Destiny are twins. Destiny is 5 minutes younger than Draco. When Destiny chooses to be in the Gryffindor house, her dad despises her, even though he always like Draco more than Destiny. Fortunately, her mother will always love her no matter what, and Draco keeps his word to his father, by protecting Destiny. But that doesn't mean he always treats her right. Her treats her like a mud- blood when she's with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. While in school, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Destiny become best friends forever (LITERALY!)


	2. Book 1 Chapter 1

I'm on a train, sitting by my brother, Crabbe and Goyle are on the other side. I look out the window, remembering what my father had told me before I got on the train.

"Make me proud." He said, as though I have never made him proud before. But I have. He's just too busy making Draco into the perfect son; he never noticed what I have done. My mother has though. I love my mother.

Then my father looks at Draco. "Watch over your sister, Draco."

"I will father."

I turn to my brother, and I see he is talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." He nods his head and continues with the conversation. I close the door behind me, and I start walking to the back of the train, where the restrooms are. I open the door and I walk in, seeing a girl wash her hands. She had long brown wavy hair. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello." She said. She starts drying her hand with a paper towel.

"Hi." I say shyly. She throws the paper towel away and extends her hand out.

"My name is Hermione Granger. What's your name?" I start shaking her hand slowly.

"My name is Destiny Malfoy. She smiles again.

"What house do you want to be in? At Hogwarts, I mean." She asks. I think for a little bit.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Same here," She starts heading for the door. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I said.

When I get done using the restroom, I head back to the cabin of the train where Draco was. When I get there, he tells me we will be there soon. I nod my head and wait. About 30 minutes later, the train came to a stop. I look out the window and I notice its dark out. We get off the train and are loaded onto boats. Draco holds the lantern so we can all see, Crabbe and Goyle are rowing. I sit down in the boat and I look at the water, until I see it.

It was Hogwarts, a very big and beautiful school. When we get off the boat and into the school, we are all in a huddle. I stand behind my brother, afraid and a bit shy. Then, Draco blurts out,

"So it's true then! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I look around the room, and I see a boy with a scar that looked like a lightning bolt. It was Harry Potter. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," He continues, "And this is my sister, Destiny." I come out from behind Draco and I shake Harry's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I say very shyly. He smiles at me. I step beside Draco and he continues to speak.

"And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Harry's friend with red hair laughs a little bit. My brother turns to him and glares. "Think my name is funny, do you? Maybe I need to ask yours! Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." I look at Draco in shock. I have never heard him be mean before. "You'll soon find out that some families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." Draco sticks his hand out. Harry looks at it, then at me. I mouth the word sorry to him. He nods and looks at Draco again.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort myself thanks." Harry ignores Draco's hand and turns to the Weasley boy again. My brother glares at him. I can already tell he doesn't like them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. Now come along. Let's go find out what house you are in." An old woman said. She looks quite friendly.

She opens the big doors, where I see hundreds of children in rows of tables waiting to eat. Staying in a huddle, we make are way to the front of the huge room. That's when I saw a funny looking hat on a stool. It must be the sorting hat, which decides which house you are in. Professor McGonagall started to call names.

"Hermione Granger." I see the girl who I met in the bathroom walk up the few steps very slowly, and sits down on the stool. The hat begins to speak.

"Right then, right. Hmm. I think, Gryffindor!" The people in Gryffindor start to shout and cheer for Hermione. Hermione sits down and watches everyone else. Professor McGonagall starts to speak again.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco walks up to the stool and sits down. Before the hat is even on his head it shouts,

"Slytherin!" He walks over to the Slytherin sections and looks up at me, knowing it's my turn.

"Destiny Malfoy." I walk up and sit on the stool. I don't really want to be in Slytherin, they look kind of mean. Maybe Gryffindor. Who knows what I will get. I think. The hat is placed on my head, and everything is quiet for minute or two. Then it yells out,

"Gryffindor." Draco's jaw dropped. I think my did too, but I quickly got up and went into the Gryffindor section. I sat down and kept my head low, thinking to myself, father is not going to be mad at me. Very mad.


End file.
